No es lugar para héroes
by LenyPatapooka
Summary: Seis personas diferentes y completamente desconocidas se embarcarán en busca de la cámara sin saber que esa decisión cambiará el curso de la historia de Pandora y de sus vidas. Cada uno con sus propios motivos e intenciones. Les unirá más que un simple objetivo. Pues Pandora es un lugar hostil y peligroso en el que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.
1. Entre el frío y el vacío

**NA: Este es mi primer fanfic así que tened paciencia...**

**Entre el frío y el vacío**

Momentos antes de caer por el acantilado sus ojos grisáceos habían estado observando con cierta ira reprimida a la esbelta figura que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella y que a su vez, parecía observar el gélido paisaje donde se encontraban.

No confiaba en él y desde el primer momento le había causado cierta inquietud. Su instinto le decía que debía alejarse de él.

Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, estaba allí, encerrada en aquel glaciar, totalmente impotente...

"Y dependiente" pensó con frustración al mirar el corte profundo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y que rompía el trazo armónico de sus tatuajes.

Desde entonces no había podido utilizar sus poderes por lo que tenía que depender de sus nuevos compañeros.

Por fin levantó la mirada a las unidades de almacenamiento que habían encontrado poco antes, enterrados en la nieve. Y aunque aún no tenían armas, se habían dedicado a coger toda la munición que había en ellas.

Ya habían terminado.

-Bueno- dijo el comando guardando las últimas cajas de munición en su mochila- Ahora solo necesitamos armas.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que Sir Hammerlock puede aportaros un buen arsenal! Los torosimios acechan por todas partes….

-Si de eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta- comentó el Gunserker, a su lado- Así que...¿Falta mucho para llegar al pueblo?

-¡Oh, no!- negó dirigiéndose al borde del acantilado. Señalando el terreno que se extendía bajo él, entre la blancura de la nieve, se distinguían una puerta grande y metálica.

-¡Esa es la entrada!- señaló.

-Huh…-El Gunserker palideció levemente con el ceño fruncido al ver todo el recorrido que aún les quedaba y el vacío que se encontraba delante de ellos. Se encontraban a gran altura.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada. Simplemente no me gustan las alturas.

La joven mecanomante, a pocos pasos de él intentaba calcular la caída que había bajo ella. Pero era difícil ver el fondo entre la nieve y la maraña de pelo pelirrojo que bailaba frente a sus ojos movido por el viento.

-¿...Como se supone que vamos a bajar?- preguntó.

-Habrá que descenderlo escalando…-el comando le dirigió una mirada curiosa a la joven que se encontraba encogida por el frío con el temor reflejado en su rostro- ¿Oh? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡No!- negó ella al instante mostrándose lo más firme posible- Puedo bajar.

-Tu si, pero ¿Y la sirena?- preguntó el Gunserker, señalando el corte que tenía en el brazo.

-¿Tengo un nombre sabes?- dijo ella molesta. Aunque el Gunserker como siempre, la ignoraba - Además, no pasa nada. Puedo bajar.

Se levantó decidida, con su mano agarrando los harapos que cubrían el corte de su brazo. No quería ser una carga para el grupo y quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

- ¿Estás segura? - Gruñó desconfiado, con un tono de preocupación que a la sirena sinceramente la sorprendió.

-El tiempo pasa\- intervino el asesino recitando su haiku habitual- el frío nos mata\ Hay que seguir ya.

-Tiene razón- afirmó el comando- se nos va a hacer de noche. Vamos…

Se dispusieron a marchar, cuando el claptrap cuya presencia habían olvidado les interrumpió el paso.

-¡Eh! ¿Quien va a ser el afortunado esbirro que va a tener el honor de bajarme?- Preguntó el robot parlante

Todos le dirigieron una severa mirada al pequeño robot de Hyperion. Lo suficientemente callados como para saber que ninguno de ellos tenía intención de llevar a esa cacharra parlante. Era pesado y especialmente molesto. La única razón por la que los acompañaba era porque el pequeño robot era el único que podía sacarlos del glaciar.

-Yo mismo- se ofreció el comando rompiendo el silencio tras unos instantes.

-¡Buen esbirro!- el comando lo cogió en brazos y lo alzó sobre el. En sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Y así, con las peores intenciones se volvió al acantilado.

-¡¿Que…?! ¿Esbirro? No….¡NOOOOO!- el pequeño robot empezó a mover extremidades despavorido cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, en un intento estúpido por liberarse.

-Esto es por lo de mi torreta...¡Capullo!- a continuación el comando lo lanzó al vacío. Oyeron sus gritos mientras caía hasta que en apenas segundos se hizo el silencio.

-Un problema menos- dijo el comando con una radiante sonrisa.

Finalmente fue el primero en empezar a descender por la pared rocosa, asegurando un camino que poco después siguió la mecanomante, seguido del enano Gunserker.

El asesino y la sirena quedaron los últimos en lo alto del acantilado.

La sirena miró la altura del acantilado bajo sus pies, era su turno. Abajo apenas se distinguían las figuras de sus compañeros que parecían decirle algo, pero estaba a gran altura y sus palabras eran robadas por el fuerte viento glaciar.

-Baja- le dijo entonces el asesino, detrás suya.

Ella le dirigió una breve mirada y se puso en marcha. Empezó a bajar el acantilado poco a poco, pero por mucho cuidado que tuviera sentía pinchazos de dolor cada vez que movía el brazo y de vez en cuando no podía reprimir soltar un gemido.

Su dolor se intensificaba a medida que bajaba...el frío la consumía y la congelaba.

Finalmente se paró en la mitad sin apenas fuerzas para seguir. Se aferró a la roca con desesperación pues no podía más.

-Tus brazos son el anclaje\ oyó cerca de ella- controla tu punto de apoyo...-

La sirena miró a su izquierda. El asesino, se encontraba a su lado, su cuerpo se agarraba ágilmente a las rocas sin problemas.

-¡No puedo...! - lo interrumpió. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, sin poder aguantar más su agarre a las rocas...

-...Juega con la gravedad- Volvió a hablar el asesino, terminando su Haiku.

-¡Hug! ¡Deja de recitar esos estúpidos haikus!- gritó sin poderse contener- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Sentía como las lágrimas se escapaban incontroladas ante el pensamiento de una caída y de finalmente la muerte. Apoyó la cabeza en la roca intentando ocultar las frías lágrimas que se congelaban en sus mejillas. Sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a la roca gastando sus últimas fuerzas. Entre el viento apenas podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros que se encontraban abajo del acantilado, mirando la escena con impotencia.

Y al final, sin darse cuenta sus dedos se soltaron de la roca.

Cerró los ojos, por un momento creyó estar cayendo al vacío cuando notó una mano aferrada a su muñeca.

Volvió a abrir los ojos e instintivamente se agarró a la piedra congelada. Pero para su mala suerte, esta se desprendió.

Esta vez ni siquiera el asesino pudo evitar su caída al vacío.

**Me gusta lo DRAMÁTICO**


	2. Estación infernal

***Horas antes….***

Aquel era el típico paisaje Pandoriano en el que se destacaba un desierto llano de roca y arena quemada por el sol. Se extendía así hasta un final apenas visible y difuminado por la acción del sol, que jugaba malas pasadas a aquellos que se internaban allí con espejismos y falsas esperanzas de llegar a algún lugar o a conseguir algún objetivo antes de perder la vida.

Así se podría definir generalmente, la vida en Pandora.

Podría decirse que, lo peor de todo era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, de no tener opotunidad de cambiar la forma de vida a la que acabas adaptandote tanto física y mentalmente. Finalmente las circustancias habían creado un planeta habitado por escoria y dementes, todos ellos encerrados allí.

Pues una vez que llegabas era imposible salir.

Y eso era algo que los extranjeros aprendían con el paso del tiempo…Pero de momento ella se dedicaba a andar en una dirección.

Ella era Maya. De ojos grises y desconfiados, de pelo corto y azul a juego con sus tatuajes (también azules) que recorrían toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y la identificaban como la sirena que era.

Llevaba ya horas caminando por aquel desierto cuando sus ojos divisaron en la lejanía lo que había estado buscando desde hacía semanas, la estación.

No estaba segura si aquello era real, o producto de su imaginación pero no se paró a pensar mucho en ello y simplemente siguió su marcha, hasta llegar allí...Donde empezó todo.

Y donde llegó como una de los nuevos buscadores de la cámara, pero por el momento ella apenas era consciente de ello, se había dedicado a esperar al tren pasando el rato, ella sola, en aquella estación desértica acompañada de sus pensamientos y de algún que otro huésped más, escondido entre las ruinas a la espera de una presa...de ella.

Ratas que no tardaron en salir de su escondite cuando vieron a Maya distraída en sus pensamientos en el momento justo para arremeter contra ella y finalmente...Matarla.

Pero ninguno de ellos contaban con la presencia un psicópata.

Un psicópata que había acabado allí por casualidad y que había traído la sangre y la discordia a la estación a manos de su enorme hacha. Asesinandolos brutalmente, la estación se impregnó de sangre de rata.

Uno a uno habían caído al suelo teñido de rojo hasta que no quedó vivo nadie salvo él...y Maya, que miraba aquella escena aferrada a su maliwan por si tenía que utilizarlo contra él.

Pero no hizo falta.

Él enorme psicópata se volvió aparentemente tranquilo y, al ver sus ojos Maya comprendió que no iba a hacerla daño, que la había salvado y que aquel psicópata tenía algo distinto al resto.

-Ahora tendría que estar muerta así que... gracias- había dicho cuando una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios azules e, inconscientemente una parte de ella empezó a confiar en él y quería conservarlo a su lado pese al rechazo de los demás...

-Krieg, se llama Krieg.

-Puede que tenga nombre pero siendo un psicópata.

-Y este es inofensivo.

-Ohh...Ya veo- respondió Axton pasando la vista por los cadáveres del suelo- al principio te puede resultar inofensivo y tierno como un gatito hasta que ¡ZAS! Zarpazo en la cara.

-Lo estas comparando con un gato.

-Nunca me he llevado bien con los gatos…Y tampoco con los psicópatas. Dime esque tienes algún tipo de afecto hacia esto?

-No, pero me ha salvado la vida de las ratas, para mi es una buena razón para defender su vida.

Axton miró de reojo al psicópata.

-Vale, entiendo que quieras conservar su vida pero de ahí a llevarlo con nosotros en busca de la cámara…es un paso muy arriesgado.

-Bueno, sabe matar.

-Si, eso no lo dudo, pero él no es responsable de sus actos solo es controlado por sus instintos asesinos y la demencia. Solo nos va a causar problemas.

-Pues esos serán mis problemas. Pero creo que puede ayudarnos.

-Ya veo no piensas deshacerte de él- observó.De acuerdo. Acepto al psicópata pero no lo apruebo.

.Axton no esperó respuesta alguna, se volvió dando por terminada la conversación y tomó asiento en una de las cajas de suministro con una cantimplora en la mano. Se sació de su contenido hasta que se hartó y se echó el agua en el rostro que empezó a fluir por él, refrescandolo del calor asfixiante del desierto.

Aquel castaño de ojos verdes tenía el típico aspecto de soldado, un hombre joven, de fuertes rasgos marcado por heridas de guerra pasadas (y algún que otro zarpazo) que habían quedado permanentes en su rostro. Un experimentado del combate y desde luego estaba claro que no era idiota.

Maya asintió para sí intentando reprimir una sonrisa. El convencer al comando de que le perdonara la vida al psicópata lo consideraba una pequeña victoria sabiendo que lo primero que había intentado nada más llegar a la estación había sido pegarle un tiro en la cara.

Y por supuesto ella había estado para evitarlo, victoriosa se sentó en la poca sombra que había a esperar. Cuando se preguntaba si vendría alguien más cuando el ruido de un motor sonaba muy próximo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es como...el ruido de un motor- Axton se incorporó dirigiendo la vista al desierto. Muy cerca de ellos el ruido de un motor rugía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba a la estación. El coche iba en zig zag, con un movimiento torpe envuelto en una nube de polvo que levantaba a su paso.

Las habilidades de aquel conductor no eran demasiado buenas al volante.

El vehículo colisionó contra uno de los pilares de la estación, el estruendoroso sonido del impacto resonó por la estación y de la nube negra de humo que empezó a salir del coche completamente destrozado salió un hombre.

Aquel, se podría describir como un hombre de aspecto extravagante. O un "medio hombre" como decían algunos al ver su complexión enana. Podría haber sido un chiste, pero no fue así.

Era su mirada temerosa e intimidante; su expresión enfadada y aquel aspecto intimidante. Con una cresta azul al igual que su larga barba. Y unos brazos fuertes capaces de albergar dos armas que bien sabía utilizar y que le daban el mote de "Gunserker"

-Ah vaya, extranjeros-observó el Gunserker cuando su mirada se encontró con los dos jóvenes de la plataforma- ¿Que os trae por las tierras yermas de Pandora?

-Lo mismo que tu- respondió Axton.

-Oh, así que en buscadores de la cámara ¿eh?

-Seh, pero mejor llamame Axton, ex-comando de Dahl, ella es Maya...- la presentó. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Krieg cuya presencia no había sido notada por el Gunserker. Al verlo su expresión se contrajo en una mueca amarga-...y él es...

-Un psicópata- lo interrumpió mirándolo con una mirada que puso a Maya en tensión.

-Se llama Krieg-replicó.

-Me dan igual vuestros nombres la verdad. Se me van acabar olvidando...- miró de nuevo a Krieg-¿Sabeis lo que se le suelen hacer a los psicópatas aquí en Pandora? Se les pega un tiro en la cara antes de que hagan una bicicleta de carne con tu cadáver.

-Veo que sabes del tema- comentó Axton.

-Uno aprende lo suyo cuando ha sido criado en un planeta como este. Un Pandoriano que sabe lo que se hace y que no va a negar sus costumbres así que... ¿Vais a pegarle un tiro matarlo o tengo que hacerlo yo mismo?

-No vamos a matarlo- respondió Maya lo más firme posible. Pero sabía que aquel hombre no iba a hacer caso a nadie que no fuera él mismo.

-Hah, vosotros no. Pero yo si.- Su mano fue a una de las escopetas amarradas a su espalda y, apuntando al psicópata bramó- No pienso seguir sus pasos.

Sus dedos rozaban el gatillo cuando el arma voló fuera de su alcance envuelta en una orbe de energía que fue atraída por Maya.

-Mientras siga viva...- habló lentamente, con tono amenazante y tatuajes brilantes- no le va a pasar nada...

El Gunserker no dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a contemplar los tatuajes de Maya en silencio. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca, y, casi a modo de respuesta soltó un gruñido.

Se creó un profundo e incómodo silencio, ambos con miradas fulminantes parecían que iban a desintegrarse cuando entonces el sonido de un silbato resonó por la estación.

El tren por fin se apreciaba en el horizonte...Eso calmó un poco las cosas y Maya por fin pudo respirar, devolvió la escopeta a su dueño, más relajado.

-Oye- Axton le dirigió una mirada al enano Gunserker- No nos has dicho tu nombre.

-Oh, llamame Sal.

-¿Sal?

-Salvador- respondió, con desagradable sonrisa en sus labios.

-Salvador-repitió Axton soltando una carcajada. Dirigió su mirada a Maya- ¿Muy adecuado no crees?

Maya iba a responder cuando al llegar a la estación el tren produjo un sonido ensordecedor que resonó en la estación hasta que paró y por fin pudieron subir al tren...

-¡ESPERAD...!- gritaba una voz femenina...Los cuatro dirigieron su mirada al desierto- ¡NO ME ABANDONEEEIS!

Una joven corría al tren con desesperación, no fue hasta que subió las escaleras de la plataforma que se desplomó en el suelo soltando un último suspiro.

Los cuatro no dudaron en ir a ella. Aquella chica tenía Tenía un rostro joven, con unos grandes ojos verdes

Delgaducha de piel pálida y cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en dos coletas que le daban un aspecto adorable. Lo más curioso en ella era la prótesis robótica que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

Los cuatro la observaban mientras yacía inconsciente en el suelo, preguntándose qué demonios hacía una joven adolescente en un planeta como aquel cuando el sonido de un silbato volvió a sonar en la estación. Anunciando la inminente partida del tren.

-Esto ya lo he visto antes- comentó Salvador- le ha dado un golpe de calor.

-¿Y...Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Axton con impaciencia.

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer, esta vez no había tiempo para decidir nada.

-Habrá que llevarla dentro-concluyó Maya.

-Si, bueno, pues ya tenemos cena- comentó Salvador con una sonrisa.


	3. Fobia a los trenes

Aunque el tren exteriormente parecía estar dotado de buena tecnología y comodidad el interior era horrible. Los vagones estaban cerrados, sin apenas ventilación y luz. Sin más que un montón de cajas dispersas por el suelo. Dejaron a la joven adolescente en uno de los vagones contiguos, en mejores condiciones para dejarla descansar.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ella cuando se despierte?- habían discutido Axton y Maya rato después, cuando el tren ya había salido de la estación- ¿Le damos un arma y nos la llevamos a buscar cámaras?

-Técnicamente esa era su intención. ¿Porque sino iba a ir a una estación en medio del desierto?

-No sabes a donde se dirigía -Respondió.

- Tu tampoco-replicó Maya decidida a dejar zanjado el asunto- Y en cualquier caso no podíamos dejarla allí tirada.

Axton le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia. Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca.

-Huh...De verdad que no se como acabas saliendote con la tuya, mujer. Primero nos enchufas al psicópata y ahora a la niña.

Maya se encogió de hombros.

Esa fue la poca conversación que tuvieron. Pasado un rato Axton y Salvador se pusieron a rebuscar entre las cajas de Hyperion con la excusa de tener hambre y tomaron asiento en el frío suelo metálico junto a Krieg y Maya.

Había reinado el silencio.

Ninguno de ellos tenia interés en conversar, eran unos completos desconocidos y sabían que el viaje iba a ser muy largo…

Maya miró de reojo al psicópata sentado, aparentemente concentrado mirando al suelo y raramente silencioso...¿En que estaría pensando?

* * *

><p>No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero, al mirar por las pequeñas rejas que daban al exterior, se veía un paisaje polar. Se había notado muchísimo el cambio de clima, cuando las temperaturas habían bajado de manera exagerada.<p>

Axton y Salvador habían estado durmiendo en todo lo que llevaban del viaje inconscientemente abrazaditos y Krieg hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

-Krieg? …- susurró Maya-¿Krieg donde estas?

Se levantó, no aguantaba más estar allí sentada y con un psicópata perdido por el tren. Decidió ir a buscarlo y curiosear un poco por los vagones...

Y fue más tarde en uno de ellos. Donde le pareció ver una figura acechando en la penumbra.

Sus tatuajes brillaron levemente. Estaba segura de que había alguien ahí y estaba claro que no era Krieg, él era mucho más ruidoso.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que podía ser un cazador, un cazador de sirenas. Ya había tenido que enfrentarse a ellos en varias ocasiones desde su llegada a Pandora pero aún quedaba la duda.

-...Quien eres?- preguntó en la penumbra, con el leve resplandor de sus tatuajes.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces oyó su voz.

-Soy un fantasma...-habló - /una sombra en combate\ ...tu asesino.

Maya frunció el ceño. "¿Acaba de recitar un Haiku?"

-...Eeeemm, valee? Entonces supongo que ahora es el momento en el que intentarás matarme.

-Acepto el reto- dicho esto de la oscuridad apareció, como desenvainándose, una larga y radiante luz azul.

"¿Acabo de retarle?" no podía dejar de preguntarse Maya cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la hoja de tecnología disgust de una katana.

Hubo una especie de pausa. Ambos evaluándose con la mirada, intentando averiguar quien tendría más ventaja en un combate improvisado como aquel.

La luz de la katana se reflejaba en el asesino. Por su figura Maya dedujo que se trataba de un hombre pues no podía ver su rostro oculto bajo un casco negro. Vestía un traje de cuero negro que marcaba su delgada y alta figura.

Sus tatuajes empezaron a intensificarse y una orbe de energía intentó inmovilizarlo.

Pero el asesino desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Se trataba de un holograma.

Maya parpadeó confusa.

Notó un agarre en el hombro que la empujó hasta chocar contra la pared. Se encontró con el visor del asesino delante de su cara podía ver su propio reflejo con la hoja de la katana rozando su cuello.

-Una jugada estúpida sirena\ Puede que te deje vivir\ O quizá no.

Ella sin escuchar sus Haikus, empezó a retorcerse intentando liberarse de su agarre. Apesar de que era exajeradamente delgado tenía más fuera de la que aparentaba.

Sin dejar de maldecirlo sus tatuajes brillaron peligrosamente y su cuerpo soltó una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retroceder.

Sin perder un segundo, volvió a intentar fijarlo con su poder. El asesino, más rapido, se echó a un lado y le pegó un tajo al brazo tatuado de Maya con su katana.

La sangre empezó a emanar del corte y Maya cayó al instante invadida por el dolor.

En ese momento no supo si realmente lo que le dolía era la herida o el hecho de que, si hubiera querido, el asesino podría haberla cortado el brazo...Podría haberla matado en ese momento si Axton y Salvador no hubieran aparecido.

No exactamente para ayudar.

-¿Habéis visto la mierda que nos han preparado?

-Eh...¿Que?-preguntó Maya sin comprender.

Salvador no contestó, al igual que Axton, dirigieron la mirada al extremo del vagón.

Delante de la puerta dos cajas amarillas empezaron a desplegarse sobre ellas, hasta convertirse en dos robots cargadores de Hyperion.

Axton no espero a que empezaran a disparar. Fue el primero en actuar.

-¡APARTAOS!- les gritó. Los cuatro se desplegaron por el vagón. Corrió hacia el extremo opuesto dejando caer una cajita al suelo. Esta tampoco era una caja cualquiera pues empezó a desplegarse hasta convertirse en una enorme torreta.

Esta no dejó de tirar ráfagas de plomo a los cargadores, dejándolos sin escudos.

Maya inmovilizó a uno fijandolo en fase...pero algo no iba bien, notó el dolor de su brazo y sin poder aguantarlo más lo tiro por la compuerta abierta, pasando a centrímetros de Salvador.

-A ver si tenemos más cuidado- gruñó Salvador antes de que volviera a entrar de un saldo con una escopeta en cada mano. Empezaron a llover balas y en apenas segundos el cargador se encontraba en el suelo, deshecho en pedazos.

- ¿¡Así que era un trampa?!- gritó Salvador más enfadado que antes, soltando maldiciones mientras pateaba los restos del robot de Hyperion.

Maya no lo escuchaba. Le daba igual todo, solo quería incinerarle los sesos al asesino que había estado apunto de cortarle el brazo. Buscó con la mirada al asesino por todo el vagón.

Cuando entonces por la compuerta abierta se vieron dos cadáveres de ingenieros cayendo del tren. El asesino volvió a aparecer por la compuerta de arriba. Su traje salpicado de sangre...

-Esperad -interrumpió Axton dirigiéndose a la puerta continua. Les hizo una señal para que se acercaran -Esto no ha acabado -susurró.

Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de una patada y a partir de entonces todo pasó muy rapido.

Aquel vagón, el mÁs oscuro de todos, estaba apenas iluminado por la poca luz que entraba por las rejillas de ventilación y un montón de luces rojas que inundaban la sala...En el centro, había un muñeco.

Era Jack el Guapo, el hombre que les había contratado para ir en busca de la cámara...

"Veréis chicos, Esta bien que penséis que sois los héroes de esta pequeña aventurilla y eso...-habló la voz de Jack por un comunicador ECHO amarrado al muñeco- pero..."

Un pitido discontinuo empezó a sonar. Las luces rojas se encendían y se apagaban continuamente...

Eran explosivos.

"No lo sois"

En ese momento habrían corrido, habrían corrido lo más lejos posible de aquel vagón si la joven pelirroja no hubiera aparecido en la puerta del vagón. Con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

Iban a morir.


	4. Forjando alianzas en chatarra

**Forjando alianzas en chatarra.**

**(NA: Me viene bien pensar en glaciares y cosas así porque tengo...tanto...CALOR!)**

Forjando alianzas en chatarra.

"...Bienvenidos a Pandora" resonó la voz de Jack en su mente.

...Los pitidos que emitían los explosivos pararon de sonar al instante.

Y el tren voló en mil pedazos.

…

Después de la explosión el silencio había invadido aquel glaciar. Era como si allí nunca hubiera pasado nada. Aunque en realidad la explosión había sido desastrosa a su alrededor.

Los vagones ardían dispersos por el suelo, al igual que la chatarra y todo lo que había.

Los únicos que salieron vivos de allí fueron los busca cámaras que habían salido a duras penas de entre los restos llameantes y carbonizados de lo que había sido un tren.

El frío los invadía y las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban se fueron consumiendo a medida que pasaban más tiempo en aquel glaciar…

Estaban demasiado heridos, cansados y confusos para hacer nada. Se habían dedicado a mirar entre los restos en busca de algo que realmente pudiera serle útil...

Salvador miraba a sus dos escopetas rotas en el suelo, lamentando su pérdida.

-Deberíamos irnos...- habló- aquí ya no hay nada útil, todo esta roto o carbonizado- levantó la vista al glaciar dirigiendo su mirada a Axton se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, rebuscando desesperadamente en la nieve sin hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Salvador. Había perdido su torreta.

-No lo entiendo... como ha podido perderse?- se tiró dramáticamente en la nieve, rendido.

-Déjalo ya, se ha perdido. Aqui no hay nada más que buscar... Ni nada vivo que encontrar -dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Maya que buscaba entre los restos del tren a los dos desaparecidos- Y esto también va por ti sirena. No merece la pena buscar siquiera sus cadáveres.

-No sabes si están muertos -replicó Maya aún con esperanzas de encontrar al psicópata y a la adolescente que habían desaparecido en la explosión- ¿Que pasa si siguen vivos eh? ¿Les dejamos aquí en medio de la nada?

Axton resopló.

-¡No os hagáis ilusiones! Si los encontráramos o no, no tendríamos a donde ir. ¿¡Esque no lo veis!?-gritó perdiendo los nervios- ¡Estamos en medio de un puto glaciar!

Sus palabras crearon un pesado silencio. Tenía razón, si no podían ir a ningún sitio lo único que podrían hacer era quedarse allí para una muerte asegurada o intentar salir de aquel glaciar con gran posibilidad de muerte…

Entonces el silencio fue roto por una voz...

-Oh, vaya- habló una voz robótica entre el viento-otro buscador de la cámara muerto. Parece que Jack! ha estado ocupado.

Los cuatro miraron de volvieron hacia el emisor de la voz, entre la niebla glaciar se distinguía una pequeña unidad Claptrap que escarbaba en la nieve con una pala. A unos metros de él, un montón de nieve se movía, casi arrastrándose...

-Hay alguien ahí- observó Maya. Corrió hacia la nieve y empezó a desenterrarlo.

Axton y Salvador hicieron lo mismo..hasta que de entre la nieve por fin, salió la adolescente, que empezó a toser incontrolablemente.

-Hug...! Creo que he tragado nieve…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Maya.

-Bien se ve que no-comentó Salvador a su lado- pero por lo menos está viva, es más de lo que me esperaba.

Al oír sus palabras la adolescente levantó la vista observando a Axton y Salvador que se encontraban delante suya.

-Quien..? Quienes sois vosotros?

-Soy Salvador- se presentó- este de aquí es Axton y ella es…

Salvador no pudo terminar pues la adolescente, al ver los tatuajes azules de Maya la identificó como una sirena.

-Una...una sirena!- gritó casi emocionada- Woah, es como...como ver un unicornio!

-Esto...- dijo Maya sin saber qué decir- Soy Maya.

Gaige sin hacer caso omiso le cogió el brazo curiosa, observando los tatuajes que recorrían su brazo- Es tan...Uh, como te has hecho eso...?-Preguntó al ver el corte profundo que tenía en el antebrazo- No tiene muy buena pinta...

-¿...Como te llamas?- preguntó Maya cambiando de tema. Cada vez más incómoda ante la actitud de la adolescente llamada...

-Gaige-Respondió ella.

-Gaige- asintió Axton- Y dime, ¿Que hacías en la estación?

-¿No es obvio? Voy en busca de la cámara, como vosotros- sonrió.

-¿Tu?- Dijo Axton incrédulo- Pero si eres una niña y no tienes experiencia en combate.

-¡Oye que tengo dieciocho!- replicó ella molesta-Y se lo suficiente para...

-No sabes donde te estas metiendo, chica - la interrumpió Salvador- Deberías volver a los maravillosos planetas centrales, este no es lugar para ti.

A medida que hablaban el rostro de Gaige se enrojeció brevemente por la rabia y la humillación.

-¡Huh!- dio un paso atrás dolida- ¡No direis lo mismo cuando mi DT os…os...!- Levantó su brazó robótico intentando invocar al llamado DT. La palma de su mano se iluminó durante unos instantes hasta que empezó a parpadear.

No funcionaba.

-¡No...nonono! ¡NO FUNCIONA!- Se tiró de rodillas a la nieve.

Los demás la miraban confusos sin entender su repentino cambio de humor. Por lo que Gaige contó después, su DT, llamado Trampa Mortal era un Bot de combate que fabricó ella misma. Lo invocaba a través de su brazo robótico. Pero al parecer este este estaba dañado.

-Vale...- dijo entonces Axton aún sin creerse lo del bot de combate de Gaige- entonces eso significa que definitivamente no tenemos absolutamente nada. Pero supongo que lo mejor sería preocuparse por salir de este glaciar...¿Alguna idea?

-Salir del glaciar?- habló una voz robótica detrás suya- Yo sé salir del glaciar!

Los cuatro dirigieron la mirada al pequeño robot al que habían ignorado hasta el momento

-¡Tengo una pequeña embarcación en Liars Berg en el que podemos salir de aqui!

-¿En serio?

-Si! Venid, vamos! Os llevaré a mi casa, no esta muy lejos de aquí...- el Claptrap comenzó la marcha.

Los demás lo siguieron. A excepción de Maya, que dirigió la mirada a los restos del tren.

-¡Esperad!- gritó- ¡No podemos dejar a Krieg!

Los cuatro se pararon, Salvador y Axton se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, no tenían ninguna intención en ir a buscar al psicópata. Pero tampoco querían dejar a Maya.

-Maya- empezó Axton- se que no te va a gustar esto pero... probablemente esté muerto o haya desaparecido entre los restos.

-¡No sabes si esta muerto!-replicó ella- ¡Me salvó la vida! Estoy en deuda con él.

-¡Por favor si es un psicópata!- gritó Axton harto de sus réplicas.

Un silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Maya se dio la vuelta y empezó su marcha en sentido contrario, en busca del psicópata.

-Seguid sin mí- finalizó Maya sin mirar atrás- Ya me las apañaré yo sola...

* * *

><p>Maya había desaparecido entre los restos del tren hacía ya un rato. Sus compañeros aún gritaban su nombre tras ella, sin conseguir respuesta…<p>

Se caía de vez en cuando tropezando con los restos del tren, dejando un resto de sangre que aún brotaba de la herida. Pero le daba igual, ya no quería pertenecer al grupo de los buscadores de la cámara.

-¡Krieg Krieg!- gritaba entre el fuerte viento.

Se subió a lo más alto de un vagón destrozado, para poder tener una vista objetiva de todo su alrededor pero entre la ventisca no consiguió ver nada.

Volvió llamarlo desesperadamente. Pero no hubo respuesta y cuando se encontró sola en el silencio decidió rendirse.

Y cuando lo hizo, ya fue demasiado tarde, no podía volver, estaba desorientada y no sabía donde se encontraba. Intentó bajar de lo alto del vagón pero entonces un paso en falso la hizo desestabilizarse y cayó en el frío suelo. Pensó tantas veces en quedarse allí, a la espera de su inminente muerte que no se dio cuenta de la figura que la observaba cerca de ella.

-La vida traiciona/ la muerte perdona/ Es inútil rendirse ante ella...

Al oír aquella voz tan conocida y reciente levantó la mirada de inmediato. Ante ella, en lo más alto, se encontraba el asesino. La pilló por sorpresa pues él era lo último que esperaba encontrarse allí. Había tenido la esperanza de no volver a verlo.

-¡Tu…! ¿¡Otra vez?!- dijo con cansancio.

- El destino es cruel / Lo sé...- dijo con voz neutral. Con la agilidad propias de un felino, bajo del vagón y se acercó a ella- Pero esto es lo que hay.

Maya sin escucharlo cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

- Venga, acaba con lo que empezaste -habló.

-No me interesa tu vida - respondió el asesino indiferente.

Maya volvió a abrir los ojos confusa. El asesino delante suya le ofreció su mano en muestra de ayuda. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía cuatro dedos en cada mano. Al verlo Maya frunció el ceño. ¿Quien demonios era aquel hombre?

-¿Quieres vivir o no?- dijo.

-Oh, así que ¿ahora quieres ayudarme?- Preguntó molesta.

El asesino resopló aburrido.

-Venía en busca de la cámara.../ Hubo un malentendido/ ¿Vienes o no?

-Tse...¿Acaso sabes en que dirección hay que ir?- le preguntó tercamente.

El asesino no respondió, le dirigió una mirada rápida al glaciar. Y, harto de las réplicas de la sirena, la cogió en brazos y sin una palabra empezó a andar en una dirección.

-¿¡PERO QUE HACES!?- gritó Maya. Intentando deshacerse de él. Empezó a golpearlo en la espalda- ¡Suéltame!

El asesino no hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió como si nada. Por fin más tarde divisó su destino...

-Oh, la has encontrado!- oyeron una voz en la lejanía.

-A-Axton?- preguntó Maya incrédula. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. El asesino por fin la dejó libre reuniéndose con los demás... Si, era Axton, que se encontraba con Salvador, Gaige y el pequeño Claptrap parlante.

-Maya, ¿estas bien?

Maya apenas pudo decir nada. La confusión reflejada en su rostro.

-Verás- explicó Axton más tarde- Volvimos a por ti y al final nos lo encontramos a él- señaló al asesino- También va en busca de la cámara. Así que, acabamos pactando una alianza.

- ¿¡Una alianza!? Él me atacó en el tren, ¿quien dice que no lo volverá a hacer?- volvió a mirar al asesino que se encontraba a un lado, sumiso y peligroso-...No confío en él.

-No busco vuestra confianza/ Ni vuestra amistad/ Es simple interés- replicó Zero.

-Si- afirmó Salvador- por muy rarito que sea él por lo menos va armado. Y por lo que hemos visto...es capaz de enfrentarse a una sirena y salir vivo. Necesitamos a alguien así y lo sabes.

Maya le dirigió una mirada llena de ira a Salvador pero no dijo nada más. Se guardó sus palabras con frustración, no le apetecía discutir más.

- Oye, por cierto...- habló Gaige entonces- no nos has dicho tu nombre.

Todos miraron al asesino a la espera de una respuesta. Con una nota de curiosidad en sus rostros.

Entonces en el visor del asesino apareció un holograma rojo en el que ponía un número:

"0"

-Eh...¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Gaige insegura- ¿Es eso? ¿...Zero?

Zero asintió.

**MMmmmeh... por fin pude actualizar. **


	5. Recuerdos y encuentros mortales

**Nota de Autor: Me siento mal por actualizar tan tarde porque pronto empezaré las clases y tendré menos tiempo para escribir...**

**Pero bueno mientras tanto voy a ir subiendo tranquilamente. Como he estado ausente esto podría considerarse como DOBLE CAPITULO. Mas que nada porque es largo.**

**Recuerdos y encuentros mortales**

El claptrap les había prometido un lugar caliente y acogedor donde poder descansar en paz. Por supuesto la realidad les había golpeado duramente cuando entraron a la improvisada casa del Claptrap que apenas consistía en una cueva mal aislada del frío llena de basura y cadáveres.

Habían llegado tras una larga caminata y en silencio cada uno se había acurrucado en un rincón intentando mantener el calor. Ignorandose unos a otros. Estaban muy cansados y no ayudaba el constante parloteo del claptrap que había llegado a ser irritante.

Llegó un momento en el que nadie lo escuchaba y nadie prestaba atención a sus palabras. Un estruendo los despertó de su ensimisamiento y del techo abierto apareció unas enorme criatura de cuatro brazos lleno de un pelaje blanquecino...

El Claptrap no tardó en empezar a gritar despavorido por toda la sala. Corriendo en círculos. Los cuatro miraron con asombro a la extraña criatura que había irrumpido, preguntándose qué demonios era eso.

- ¡ES RASCANUDILLOS!- gritó el claptrap.

-¿Rasca- qué?- inquirió Salvador que por fin pareció prestar un mínimo de atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Soltó una pequeña risita cuando la criatura peluda interceptó al claptrap, llevándolo a lo más alto de la chimenea que se abría al cielo.

Se miraron durante un momento dubitativos. Deseaban que aquella criatura se llevara al claptrap de una vez, pero por desgracia, necesitaban su ayuda para salir de allí.

-Quizás deberíamos de hacer algo...No?- preguntó Gaige insegura.

-¿Y qué hacemos eh?- espetó Axton- ¿¡Le tiramos piedras!? -Miró indiferente al claptrap que se encontraba boca abajo siendo sacudido violentamente en las manazas de la criatura que intentaba acallar sus irritantes gritos. Pero no hacía más que incitarlo a gritar más alto.

Con una fuerte sacudida la mitad de las pertenencias del claptrap cayeron en las manazas de la criatura. Axton, con los ojos muy abiertos al identificar una pequeña cajita de metal que caía del claptrap... soltó una exclamación.

- ¡MI-MI TORRETA! ES MI TORRETA- gritó alucinado- ¡PUTO CLAPTRAP! ¿¡Me robastes la torreta mientras que estaba inconsciente?!

El claptrap no respondió, nadie lo hizo pues la criatura harta, arrancó el ojo del claptrap descaradamente con un desagradable sonido. Por un momento el sufrimiento del claptrap retumbó en la sala.

-AaAaaAaAaAaAAAAHhHhHhHHH!...- el claptrap finalmente fue liberado cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco...Plop.

...La cosa no había terminado. Axton miraba nervioso a la criatura que ahora custodiaba su torreta. Por fin reaccionó. Miró alrededor en busca de una manera de detenerlo y sus ojos suplicantes fueron a la sirena.

-¡Maya! ¡DETENLO!- suplicó.

Maya se quedó de piedra por un momento al igual que los demás que miraban la escena impotentes.

¿Tanto le importaba aquella torreta?

Con cierta inseguridad sus tatuajes empezaron a vacilar iluminándose intensamente. La úItima vez que intentó utilizar su poder, la cosa no acabó bien para ella, con esa extraña sensación de...

El rugido de la criatura acallaron sus pensamientos y finalmente sin pensarlo. Accionó su poder en una orbe de energía que inmovilizó a la enorme criatura en el aire… Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo, igual que en el tren y cayó al suelo.

Entonces pareció ver las estrellas...

Sus recuerdos empezaron a delirar confusos. Y desaparecieron. Volvió a abrir los ojos creyéndose estar soñando pues no se encontraba en ningún lado. Colores grisáceos surgían a su alrededor y una figura blanca difusa sin forma brillaba delante suya.

¿Qué era eso?

"Maya...-Pareció emitir la luz- Escúchame."

- ¿Que...? ¿Que eres...?- miró a su alrededor- ¿Estoy soñando?

- No... Estas muy grave, en riesgo de muerte. Pero ahora eso es irrelevante.

-Que...- apenas podía gesticular palabras- por el amor de talos como voy a...?

Se tocó la cara, nerviosa. Se pellizcó intentando despertarse pero curiosamente ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo.

-Has estado soñando tus recuerdos - se acalló por un momento- ¿Recuerdas que pasó después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la casa del claptrap?

Maya hizo memoria, confusa. Y a la mente le vino la imagen del acantilado...como habían bajado y ella había caído al vacío... Recordó apenas la altura del acantilado y al asesino y...

-Estoy muerta…- dijo finalmente.

-No, todavía no y por eso estoy yo. Para evitarlo- dicho esto aquella luz que flotaba en frente suya pareció envolverla.

Una reconfortante energía pareció recorrer su cuerpo...

-Pero antes de volver, escúchame- insistió. Maya no podía ver nada- tienes que mantenerte junto a los buscadores de la cámara... Pase lo que pase.

Ella negó con energía, casi con miedo. Quería hablar pero no podía.

¿Como iba a seguir con ellos si eso era lo que casi la había llevado a la muerte? pensó ¿Como iba a seguir con ellos si estaba incapacitada, los cinco, sin armas, sin rumbo...no eran un equipo. No eran nada.

Casi como si aquella voz escuchara sus pensamientos, una respuesta sonó en su mente.

Yo seré tu ángel guardián... Oyó finalmente.

A su alrededor todo se apagó, solo había oscuridad...

"Su ángel guardián..."

De una sacudida Maya abrió los ojos incorporándose de un salto en la cama...espera, ¿Todo había sido un sueño?Ya no sabía que había sido real pero estaba viva. Se encontró en una mullida cama abultada.

No sabía por qué, el recuerdo de Athenas (su planeta originario) llegó a su mente. Esperaba encontrarse en su habitación de la abadía, pero cuando miró la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba supo que no era así. Se encontró con unas paredes de madera hosca húmedo y podrido por congelación, unos muebles hechos de madera y restos metálicos...Estaba claro que no estaba Athenas.

Antes de que pudiera descubrir más sobre su paradero la voz de un hombre la sobresaltó.

-¿Vaya así que por fin has despertado?- oyó de repente. Junto a la incómoda cama se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno, con gafas y un aspecto elegante como se podía -Tus amigos han estado muy preocupados por ti...

"¿Amigos?" se preguntó con amargura. La expresión de Maya era muy convincente y en ella solo había confusión.

Ignoró sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- ya sospechaba el lugar donde se encontraba...

-Estás en Liars Berg. Te trajeron aquí inconsciente después de que tus amigos buscadores de la cámara liberaran el pueblo de los hombres del capitán Flynt y yo por supuesto acepté acogeros en mi humilde morada...

"En resumen, sigo en Pandora" pensó Maya dejando de escucharlo por un instante. De nuevo miró al hombre, no era un bandido, no era un buscador de la cámara... pero ya lo habían mencionado antes... aquel hombre de Liars Berg que mencionó el claptrap en el acantilado...

-Oh! Tu debes de ser Hammerlock...- dijo entonces- ¿No es así?

-Aquí presente!- afirmó Hammerlock- Y como me han dicho tu debes de ser Maya. Es un honor para mi recibir a nada más y nada menos que una sirena!

Estrechó firmemente su mano tatuada. Maya miró de reojo la herida del brazo, no sentía tanto dolor como antes y la herida había sido limpiada de los restos de sangre y bien tratada, ya no le dolía.

-Si...- lo miró a los ojos agradecida - gracias por todo. En serio. Estoy mucho mejor.

-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, quizás se recupere pronto...

"O quizá no" pensó Maya que había estado preocupada por ello. No tardó en desechar aquel amargo pensamiento que la revolvía. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Por cierto Hammerlock- dijo entonces lentamente- ¿donde están los demás?

* * *

><p>Recogió las pieles cuya procedencia no pudo identificar y envuelta en ellas salió al pequeño pueblo de Liars Berg.<p>

Estaba todo nevado e invadido por la nieve. Las casas igual de hoscas y construidas a base de chatarra oxidada estaban derruidas y en el ambiente se olía la sangre fresca.

Iba en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, no debían estar muy lejos aunque en realidad, Maya no buscaba, se limitaba a pasear por el pueblo esperando a que apareciesen. Paseaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aquel sueño, aquella cosa con consciencia que la había hablado en sueños le había hecho pensar. Todo había parecido tan real que había llegado a creerse que estaba muerta, que era ella la que no existía.

Que aquella caída había sido el fin para ella.

Había sido una muestra de la debilidad que había estado mostrándoles a los demás desde que empezó todo.

Y ella, no era débil. No era peor que los demás. Su naturaleza como sirena era solo una ventaja contra el resto, pero no quería ser tan dependiente de ello.

-Demonios, veintisiete años de entrenamiento no solo han sido para controlar mi poder- susurró con reproche para sí misma.

Pero una cosa tenía clara. Si iba a seguir lo que quedaba de camino hasta salir del glaciar, no volvería a caer.

Y ahora, pensó. Será diferente.

Y vaya si lo fue...

Maya, que se había quedado parada en un lugar, se deshizo de sus pensamientos para mirar por una vez a su alrededor, había llegado al centro de un enfrentamiento que debía haberse desarrollado apenas horas antes. Y ahora, los perdedores yacían sin vida en el suelo, todos ellos bandidos que una vez tuvieron una vida. Maya siguió paseando la vista por el pequeño paisaje que era el pueblo. Todo lleno de basura, sangre, papeles...

Detuvo su mirada en una pared, esta estaba llena de papeles en muy mal estado, pero los más destacables eran unos papeles amarillos de "se busca". De la compañía Hyperion que parecían haber sido colgados hace relativamente poco...

Maya parpadeó incrédula al ver su cara en una de ellas, y no solo estaba ella.

Axton, Gaige, Salvador, Zero... incluso Krieg que había desaparecido. Todos tenían su propio cartel de se busca con una buena recompensa por sus cabezas.

"Genial- pensó sarcásticamente- Lo que faltaba"

Seguía mirando los carteles de "se busca". Leyendo los crimenes de cada uno, por simple curiosidad.

Crímenes de guerra, homicidios... se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando leyó el cartel de Salvador, plagado de crímenes...algunos inhumanos.

"Canibalismo"

Era conveniente mantener bien saciado a Salvador.

Siguió leyendo, observando cada uno de aquellos carteles en un intento de saber algo más de aquellos con los que iba en busca de la cámara... Crímenes de guerra, homicidios... Asesinados políticos.

Sus ojos fueron a la foto de Zero que como siempre llevaba aquel casco negro que ocultaba su rostro, su identidad.

Maya sentía bastante curiosidad por el asesino aunque aún le guardaba cierto rencor...

Justo en ese momento una bala se incrustó en el papel. Maya se quedó quieta, sabía que iba dirigido a ella y que su atacante había fallado.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente dirigiendole una fría mirada al bandido que yacía en el suelo gravemente herido, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora pero al parecer él sí lo había hecho.

Y tenía un arma en la mano.

Con manos temblorosas el bandido intentó recargar el arma, pero fue muy lento y Maya ya se encontraba a su lado cuando ella le asestó una patada en la cara que lo dejó aturdido unos instantes. Los suficientes para que Maya le quitara el arma de sus manos.

-Que pena que no pueda usar mi poder...- dicho esto recargó el arma en cuatro toques ágiles.- ...bueno tienes suerte. Esto será más rápido y no tan doloroso, te lo aseguro.

Maya apuntó el arma a la cara de aquel hombre que la miraba con terror.

-¡Por favor, déjame!- suplicó a gritos- ¡Tengo mujer e hijos! Son...son solo órdenes que he de cumplir...yo...

-¿Órdenes?- susurró Maya.

El bandido no pudo responder. En ese momento una bala se incrustó en el cráneo de manera muy desagradable salpicando su alrededor de sangre, y a la propia Maya.

Esta se dio la vuelta, asqueada por la sangre.

Sus cuatro compañeros habían aparecido por fin ante ella. Del revólver del asesino salía un hilo de humo pero fue Salvador quien habló.

-Nos hemos metido en un buen lío, sirena.

Estaba claro que ellos también habían visto los carteles de Hyperion. Maya asintió semblante serio.

Se hizo un silencio sombrío que fue interrumpido por los altavoces del pueblo que empezaron a emitir un irritante sonido agudo producido por las interferencias. Este sonido cesó y entonces en todo el pueblo empezó a resonar la risa incontrolada de un hombre.

-Habéis, habéis...- dijo a carcajadas- habéis visto como ha explotado la cara de ese hombre? Ha sido como FUAAA!

Los cinco se miraron, serios y sin una palabra. Ya conocían aquella voz...Aquella voz que casi les había llevado a la muerte.

-...Aqui Jack el guapo! ¿Todo bien por ahí? Bueno, estais que dais pena pero veo que aun no habéis muerto...puede que para vosotros sean buenas noticias pero...os aseguro que no lo son.

-Hijo de puta...- susurró Gaige intentando mantener la ira que guardaba a aquel hombre.

- Eh, eh, eh... Esa boca…

-¿...Puede oírnos?- susurró Gaige a los demás con el ceño fruncido.

- De vez en cuando- respondió suavemente. Pero ahora en serio, creo que aún no habéis entendido de que va todo esto, escuchad. Primero aparecen unos nuevos buscadores de la cámara y luego estos mueren... FIN. No hay más.

Hizo una pausa.

-...Bueno, os estoy dando demasiada importancia…- concluyó tras un instante de reflexión- Caeréis por vuestro propio peso y si no...bueno, pasadlo bien- cortó.

Detrás de aquellos altavoces a kilómetros de allí. El rostro enmascarado de Jack formó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus finos labios.

Los cinco se quedaron en un peligroso silencio sombrío bajo el sentimiento de una atenta mirada que los observaba continuamente.

Nada era como creían.

**Nota de autor: Perdonadme si hay algunos errores lo he subido un poco rápido y tengo sueño xD Por cierto, la historia no es exactamente igual que la campaña pero tampoco voy a alterarlo demasiado...de momento.**


	6. EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO

**EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO**

Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en el exterior. No querían volver a entrar en la agobiante casa de Hammerlock y menos tras el encuentro de Jack el Guapo que los había sentenciado a muerte horas antes...

Axton se encontraba apoyado en un contenedor metálico observando absorto el cigarrillo de Salvador que sostenía delante de él.

-Esta es una de esas veces en las que uno echa de menos los cigarros de los planetas centrales- comentó examinandolo en sus manos- Estoy seguro de que son ilegales…

Salvador soltó un bufido.

-Aquí todo es legal- replicó con unl cigarrillo humeante en la boca- ...y es lo que hay.

-Supongo que sí…-suspiró- Tenéis fuego?

Salvador lo miro de reojo. Su mano fue tranquilamente a la pistola ígnea amarrada a su cintura, la desenvainó y de un disparo prendió fuego al montón de papeles de "Se busca" que habían arrancado de las paredes del pueblo en un arrebato de ira.

-Heh, gracias- finalmente Axton pudo encender su cigarrillo. Un hilo de humo escapó de sus labios cuando miró a Maya.

-¿Una calada?- preguntó.

- No fumo.

- Yo tampoco, solo de vez en cuando...- pasó su atención a Zero que estaba sentado a un lado silencioso...- ¿Y tu?

Zero negó.

-Parece que no eres muy dado a los vicios- rió Axton a lo que se le unió Salvador.

-Para mi\ un cigarro es mucho menos interesante\ que una pistola humeante- recitó Zero cortante creando un silencio incómodo.

Maya suspiró rompiendo el silencio.

-Tendríamos que seguir la marcha. No podemos quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada….Perdiendo el tiempo.

-Si, pero la pelirroja aún sigue sin salir- respondió Salvador señalando la casa de Hammerlock en el que se había encerrado Gaige hacía horas sin decir por qué- Ya saldremos a nuestro tiempo…

-¿Acaso tenemos algún plan?

-Bueno, ese Jack el guapo parece que nos quiere ver muertos así que en principio el plan es mantenernos vivos. Por lo menos hasta que lleguemos hasta Sanctuary.

-¿A Sanctuary?-preguntó Maya frunciendo el ceño.

Después de la escena con Jack, Hammerlock (que lo había estado escuchando todo) les había mencionado la existencia de una ciudad llamada Sanctuary en la que se podían refugiar del constante control de Jack. Al parecer Sanctuary, como les había contado Hammerlock, era una antigua estructura minera de la corporación Dhal y ahora, además de una ciudad era el único y último bastión de una resistencia que se encontraban en una lucha constante contra la reciente tiranía de Jack sobre Pandora.

Aquella resistencia era llevaba a manos de los llamados Invasores Carmesíes…

- Resumiendo... Quereis meteros en más líos, después de estar a punto de morir a manos de Jack el Guapo.

-Hah No, te equivocas. Ya nos metimos en un buen lío cuando nos subimos a aquel dichoso tren como buscadores de la cámara. Todos estamos aquí, en Pandora y sabes tan bien como yo que no vas a poder esconderte de Jack. Ya no. La única opción que tenemos seguir lo que hemos empezado…

En realidad ellos no habían empezado nada. Habían sido engañados. Pero en cierto modo...Axton tenía razón. Tenían que seguir.

Y con aquellas pesadas palabras se hizo el silencio.

-Valla, que silencio...- les sobresaltó la voz de la Mecanomante.

Los cuatro miraron a la alegre Gaige que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. Sus ojos inocentes brillaban de emoción.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?

-Oh...Nada…- mintió. Gaige mentía fatal hasta tal punto que daban miedo sus intenciones.

Estaba claro que no iban a sonsacarle las sospechosas razones de su alegrÍa así acabaron por ignorarlo.

...Entre el silencio los sonidos del beatbox del claptrap se oían desde la lejanía.

-¡Esbirros! -llamó- ¡Ha llegado la hora de seguir nuestro camino, llegar al capitán Flynt y recuperar mi embarcación para salir de este glaciar...!- Miró de nuevo a los busca cámaras que no se movieron de sus asientos- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No hay que perder el tiempo!

El claptrap empezó la marcha sin mirar siquiera a los buscadores que seguían en sus sitio. La única que corrió en pos del claptrap fue Gaige, con su rifle de asalto y una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando desapareció entre la niebla Axton se dirigió a los demás interrogante.

- ¿Qué estará tramando?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa- soltó Salvador que al fin bajó de su asiento improvisado de un salto.

Tiró su cigarrillo a un lado y de la espalda la espalda sacó dos escopetas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios al observar las dos bonitas escopetas Tediore y Bandit que sostenía en cada mano. Y estas, al igual que el resto de armas que llevaban los demás busca cámaras habían sido proporcionadas por el pequeño arsenal de Hammerlock. No eran nada del otro mundo pero estaba satisfecho.

-¿Estamos listos?- preguntó entonces.

Los demás se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos cada uno con un arma en la mano.

Con una mirada significativa fueron tras el rastro del claptrap y las pisadas de Gaige.

* * *

><p>La suela de sus zapatos se había impregnado de sangre seca y ahora notaba el suelo pegajoso a sus pies. Volvió la vista a la enorme estructura de madera en la que se encontraban.<p>

Tras salvar al claptrap unas cuatro veces de los hombres del capitán Flynt que habían sido muy insistentes en la necesidad de torturar al claptrap habían llegado allí a base de tiros y sangre. Todo había pasado tan rápido que la constante lluvia de balas había sido automatica. Pasando entre los cadáveres como si nada.

Ahora se dio cuenta de la cantidad de vidas que habían robado y quizás deberían de haberse lamentado, pensó Maya más tarde….Quizás deberían haber respetado más las vidas de aquellos hombres. Pero no lo hicieron.

Todos eran igual de culpables...pero lo ignoraron.

La voz del claptrap la sobresaltó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tomaos vuestro tiempo no tengo prisa!- gritó desde lo bajo de la plataforma. Mantenerme sobre plataformas flotantes es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito después de bailar y llorar! A veces cuando estaba con Flynt hacía las dos cosas a la vez...!

-Ya empieza...- gruñó Salvador levantando la vista del rifle que estaba examinando y que había saqueado de un bandido- haced que se caye ¿Donde esta esa dichosa palanca?

Gaige paseó su mirada en busca de la palanca, en una pequeña plataforma apoyada entre unas largas y finas vigas se encontraba la palanca. En lo más alto de la estructura.

-Eh...quién va?- Dijo Gaige mirando la caída bajo las vigas. No eran agradables las vistas.

Nadie se ofreció. Cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado en el saqueo del botín y las buenas armas.

Zero finalmente, con un suspiro aburrido y sin una palabra, se aproximó a las vigas.

Anduvo por ellas tranquilamente escalando para llegar a la palanca mientras los demás miraban...

Gaige preguntó entonces la pregunta que había rondado por la mente de todos desde que conocieron al asesino

-¿Oye vosotros creeis que Zero es humano?- preguntó Gaige en susurros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió Salvador.

-Os habeis fijado en que solo tiene cuatro dedos en cada mano? Eso no es normal.

-Sí- afirmó Axton pensativo- y siempre está sospechosamente callado…Seguro que es un robot.

-¿Un robot?- preguntó Salvador con el ceño fruncido- Qué gilipollez. Si acaso sería un extraterrestre.

-Hah! No, él...-Axton se calló. La conversación fue interrumpida cuando oyeron el sonido de las poleas subiendo al claptrap...

Este se aproximó a ellos con mucha prisa.

-¡Bien esbirros! ¡Ya casi estamos en la guarida de Flynt!

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-preguntó Salvador.

-¡No! ¡La entrada está ahí mismo!

* * *

><p>Aquel lugar no podía denominarse "Guarida" Eran solo las ruinas de un barco enorme cuya cubierta se encontraba al aire libre. Los cinco busca cámaras miraban a su alrededor, en busca del Capitán Flynt.<p>

¿Donde estaba...?

-¡Eh Flynt!- gritó el claptrap con toda la valentía que le quedaba- ¡Sal ya de tu guarida y enfréntate a mis esbirros cabronazos!

Los cinco miraron a las compuertas del otro extremo de la cubierta que se abrieron con un estruendo. De la oscuridad salió un hombre grande y gordo. Lleno de ropas que lo hacían más abultado y lento. La valentía del claptrap se esfumó y este empezó a temblar como una pluma.

-¡Vaya mira quien tenemos aqui!- habló la fuerte voz de Flynt- si son nuestras nuevas mascotas, chicos! A su lado aparecieron dos psicópatas pintados con ropas hoscas y rotas estos, junto a otros muchos más proscritos saltaron del saliente y cayeron en la cubierta. El Capitán Flynt cayó justo delante de ellos, señalando a los buscadores de la cámara.

- ¡A por ellos!- gritó. Los psicópatas obedientes corrieron en llamas hacia cada uno de ellos. Y estos se desplegaron por la cubierta. Todos excepto Gaige, que su rostro se iluminó con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de antes.

-¡Este es mi momento!- dijo a gritos- ¡Ahora vais a ver el peligro de la Mecanomante y su robot...! ¡ADELANTE CHICO!

Alzó el brazo y en la palma de su mano salió una luz azul que invocó a un enorme robot blindado más grande que ella. Este se propulsionaba en el aire con dos enormes garras y en la parte superior llevaba un láser que empezó a desintegrar a los psicópatas, uno por uno.

Se quedaron absortos ante los mortales ataques del robot...Trampa mortal.

-Oh, joder….era verdad- masculló Axton alucinado mientras miraba distraído al robot. Solo reaccionó cuando un hacha en llamas pasó a centímetros de su cara. Al volverse un psicópata corría de manera alarmante hacia él. No se lo pensó dos veces. De su cinturón desenvainó su tomahawk y lo interceptó clavandoselo en el pecho.

Levantó la vista del cádaver.

-Y ahora...Le toca a mi torreta- susurró amenazante. Corrió hacia el centro lanzando la pequeña cajita que contenía su torreta. Las balas de la torreta desplegada no tardaron en perforar los cuerpos de los proscritos entre ráfagas.

Zero a su vez aparecia y desaparecia. Los señuelos eran golpeados por los psicópatas pero nunca daban con el Zero real que como un depredador iba a sus presas. Dándoles una muerte súbita de un tajo en el cuello, uno a uno.

A diferencia de Zero, las muertes de Salvador eran en masa. Caían rápidamente ante sus dos escopetas y al igual que los demás corría por la cubierta esquivando la lluvia de balas que iban a ellos. No había cualquier tipo de cobertura donde poder cubrirse.

Y aquello les había afectado hasta tal punto que el constante movimiento los había debilitado. Y no se encontraban con apenas fuerzas para luchar contra Flynt que era el único que quedaba vivo.

-Vale…- susurró Gaige debilitada. Sus escudos a punto de romperse. Y no contaba con su Trampa Mortal para ayudarla- supongo que ya ha pasado lo peor…¿No?

-Vamos arriba!-animó Axton- solo nos falta Flynt.

-No se si vamos a poder aguantar más, soldadito- dijo Salvador de mal humor por el cansancio- Estamos muy debilitados.

Maya paseó una mirada por sus compañeros. Se adelantó al resto con un suspiro dirigiendole una fría mirada a Flynt.

-Vale Flynt, te has quedado solo…- habló en voz alta - Déjanos marchar con la embarcación del claptrap y te dejaremos con vida.

Esperaba que quizás se sintiera intimidado ante ellos. Pero no fue así. Sabía que no podrían seguir durante mucho tiempo.

-¡No!- negó- ¡Aun no me he rendido! Todavía guardo a mi pequeño nuevo fichaje...Yo lo llamo… ¡EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO!

Unas enormes llamaradas de fuego salieron por las ranuras metálicas del suelo, se vieron completamente rodeados por el fuego. Solo veían al Capitán Flynt y a la enorme figura que salió en llamas de una de las rejillas ardientes del suelo.

Un enorme psicópata se erguía sobre la plataforma manteniendo su hacha en alto...

-¡DULCES LLAMAS LAMEN TODO MI CUERPO COMO UNA PIRULETAAA!- Gritó.

Maya, Salvador, Axton y Zero finalmente lo reconocieron como el último buscador de la cámara al que habían dejado atrás. En sus rostros solo había sorpresa.

-¡¿KRIEG!?- dijeron al unínsono con incredulidad.

- ¡HUELE A CARNE FRESCA!-dijo Krieg dirigiendoles una mirada peligrosa. Maya observó a Krieg completamente invadido por la ira, el dolor y la demencia… No era consciente de sus actos. Solo era llevado por sus instintos de psicópata.

Y aquellos instintos solo querian matar y despedazar a todo el que estaba a su alrededor. Por eso, empezó a correr hacia ellos agrupados en medio de la plataforma...Maya ya sabía cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Corred…-alertó Maya. Ninguno de ellos se movió durante un segundo...aún incrédulos-corred, CORRED!

Los cuatro finalmente se desplegaron por la plataforma con sus armas apuntando Krieg.

Pero era Gaige la que seguía sin moverse.

-Gaige!- la llamó Maya nerviosa.

Ella no la escuchaba, por un momento se quedó de piedra aterrorizada por el enorme psicópata armado que iba a por ella.

-¿Que…? ¿¡Que demonios es eso!?- dijo Gaige congelada por el pánico.

Maya corrió hacia ella.

El psicópata ya se encontraba frente a Gaige. La sierra de su hacha empezó a girar…Este ya caía hacia la pequeña Mecanomante cuando se detuvo ante unos ojos grises, suplicantes y conocidos para él. Los ojos de Maya que se habían interpuesto entre los dos.

-¡KRIEG!, ¡DETENTE!- gritó con voz ahogada- Tranquilo... Soy yo Maya, ¿me recuerdas?

El psicópata se dedicó a mirarla.

-No vamos a hacerte daño…- prosiguió Maya que apenas podía hablar- somos...somos tus amigos.

Se hizo el silencio , en los ojos de Krieg se apreciaba la lucha interna que estaba teniendo lugar en lo más profundo de él. Una lucha entre la locura y la cordura. Empezó a emitir gruñidos ahogados cuando empezó a retorcerse sobre sí mismo.

Por un momento les pareció que iba a explotar...

-¿Pero qué gilipollez es esta?- irrumpió la voz de Flynt- ¡MATALOS AHORA MISMO!

Krieg se quedó inmóvil, ignorando la voz de Flynt...Se dio la vuelta, mirándolo. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Ya veo…ERES IGUAL DE INÚTIL QUE EL RESTO!- vociferó con desprecio.

Tras Krieg que apenas podía contenerse. Maya, Axton, Salvador Gaige y Zero se dirigieron una breve mirada. Y finalmente se adelantaron los cinco junto a Krieg.

-Matemoslo de una puta vez…- susurró Axton. Los demás asintieron…

Por una vez se unieron los seis contra aquel cara culo enmascarado.

Maya, Gaige y Salvador empezaron a dispararlo sin parar. Los escudos de Flynt no tardaron en caer . Axton aprovechó aquella oportunidad para lanzarle una granada.

-Lanzo una piña!- gritó. La granada cayó a los pies de Flynt. Cuando explotó a los pocos segundos lo dejó tan aturdido que apenas se dio cuenta de la figura esbelta figura salpicada de sangre que acababa de aparecer delante suya. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zero le había asestado un profundo tajo en el estómago que hizo que cayera en el suelo desangrandose por momentos...

Fue Krieg detrás suya, el que dió el golpe de gracia con su hacha.

"Por fin…"

**Nota de autor: No tenía muy pensado el enfrentamiento con Flynt, pero al final salió esto... ¿Os ha parecido muy largo? Creo que me he pasado un poquito...xD**


	7. Enlaces débiles

**:) :) Gracias por vuestros comentarios! :) :)**

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Flynt cayó al suelo, todas las vivencias de aquel largo día se hicieron notar pesadamente sobre ellos. Todas las heridas, quemaduras y el peso de sus armas tras aquella batalla los habían dejado exhaustos, casi al borde del agotamiento.

Por supuesto no a todos de la misma manera.

En aquel extraño ambiente que se habían formado en su entorno sólo se oían los crujidos que producían los constantes hachazos que le asestaba krieg al cadáver de Flynt. Era un impulso, una manera de deshacerse de toda aquella ira y euforia acumulada en aquel día tan largo...

A su lado, el claptrap no paraba de hacer exclamaciones ante tal escena. Maya apartó la mirada de aquella carnicería preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a ello.

-Menuda escenita la que has montado, sirena- la sobresaltó Salvador, a su lado.

-Hemos salido vivos...todos- Lo miró de reojo-¿Eso importa no?

Salvador se encogió de hombros pasivamente.

-Supongo. Pero, ¿podremos mantenernos con nuestras extremidades intactas durante el resto del trayecto?- Preguntó dirigiendole una mirada significativa a Krieg que ahora observaba al claptrap parlante con curiosidad

-Eso depende del cuidado que tengas. Además, yo no me preocuparía por él, hay cosas y personas...- dijo dirigiendole una mirada a Axton y Gaige que saqueaban los cadáveres- ...más peligrosas por las que preocuparse.

-¿Esos? Por dios esos no me darían problemas en un combate.

-Y por eso también te incluyo a ti- replicó Maya- mira Salvador...se que va a ser difícil pero necesitamos estar unidos en esto...TODOS. Incluyéndole a él.

Señaló al psicópata.

-Y a él- señaló el Gunserker a Zero a sabiendas de la insana relación que tenían la sirena y el asesino.

-Y esos dos- señaló a su vez Maya, a Axton y a Gaige.

-No hay problema- respondió jovialmente- Axton es un buen tío. Solo un poco arrogante. Me recuerda un poco a mi cuando era joven.

A Maya le dieron ganas de reírse.

-Pero solo un poco.

-¿Y Gaige?

Salvador le dirigió una breve mirada.

-De la chica ya se ocupará la selección natural.

Maya se quedó petrificada.

-¿Como?

Salvador no respondió, sonrió extrañamente y adelantó su paso.

Maya no se movió. Miró al cielo pensando en el comentario del Gunserker con respecto a la Mecanomante. Este había insinuando discretamente las pocas esperanzas de vida que tenía en ella.

Entonces, con la ausencia de los rayos ardientes del sol Pandoriano se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo por momentos y aquel largo día por fin estaba acabando.

Solo quedaba algo a medias.

¡Uhhh! ¡Una puerta! -observó el claptrap evidenciando lo evidente cuando los buscadores de la cámara se encontraban ante ella -Y nada más y nada menos que una puerta propia de la tecnología Hyperion...Vaya…¡Para ser un bandido que vivía entre un montón de mierda parece que Flynt podía permitirse el lujo de la seguridad propia de Hyperion! La verdad es que me halaga que haya guardado tan bien mi barco...

-Si, si, yuju- entonó Salvador sin una pizca de entusiasmo- Genial. ¿Como se abre?

Aparentemente la puerta parecía simple, muy simple. Tanto que no les había parecido ningún problema por lo que preocuparse, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sabían cómo abrirla.

-Bueno, esta claro que no se puede abrir manualmente- observó Axton. Su mirada se dirigió al extremo donde se encontraba una pantallita que irradiaba una luz azul - pero tiene una especie de...cerrojo?

-Es un escáner-Lo corrigió Gaige examinándolo- debe de estar codificado por el propio Flynt.

-Vaya, pues parece que no tenemos Flynt, ahora es solo un cacho carne desfigurado como el resto de escoria-Observó Salvador.

-Solo sabes ponerle pegas a todo. ¿No?

-Más o menos- se encogió de hombro Salvador- ¿Entonces que?

Los cuatro en silencio barajando las distintas opciones y algunos como salvador esperando una solución.

-Bueno...podría hackearlo- ofreció Gaige entonces.

Los cinco centraron su mirada en ella formándose un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-...Tu?- preguntó Maya. En verdad no creía que Gaige pudiera hacerlo, pero ella, a diferencia de Axton, no lo hizo ver.

-¿Que dices? Ni de coña tocas eso- dijo él demasiado cansado para tener ningún tipo de tacto con la joven Mecanomante.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Mejor a que lo acabes bloqueando? ¡Desde luego! Venga ya, ¿En serio realmente crees que vas a poder abrir la puerta por tu cuenta?

-¡Oye tu! Para tu información yo ya jugaba con estas cosas cuando era solo una niña, que tu no tengas ni puta idea no significa que yo tampoco lo sepa si eres TONTO DE REMATE!

-EH! Oye, sin insultar!

-EH!- repitió Gaige con más énfasis- ¡Eres tu el que me esta menospreciando e insultando todo el rato!

-¿Por dios no iréis ahora a poneros a discutir verdad?- intervino Maya viendo venir la pelea que iba a formarse entre estos dos.

-No te estoy menospreciando. Solo dudo en tu capacidad de abrir puertas o dejar cualquier cosa en tus manos, porque reconozcámoslo no eres lo que se diga muy independiente.

El rostro de Gaige se ensombreció.

-AJA ¡Como te gusta sacar el tema eh! ¿Te refieres a mi bot Trama Mortal no?

-¿Y a quién sino? ¡Esa dependencia tuya a él es la única razón por la que te has mantenido viva! Porque claro, con un robot que desintegra a la gente se puede ir a cualquier sitio!

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- el rostro de Gaige mostró una tremenda incredulidad- ¡Hablo aquí el que tiene una enorme torreta que le hace todo el trabajo sucio!

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi torreta, para mi es un apoyo más en el campo de batalla. ¡Lo tuyo es solo postureo Y lo mío, niña, son 10 años de experiencia en la corporación Dhal!

-Oh claro y por eso estas aquí con nosotros en vez de con tus coleguis de Dhal. ¿Que pasa te echaron a patadas? Porque no me extrañaría.

-¡Gaige!-gritó Maya.

-¡No me echaron! Fui yo el que me fui. O más bien deserté por motivos ...personales- Axton sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta del estúpido juego en el que había caído- Además, ¿¡que coño hago dándole explicaciones una niña que apenas sabe apuntar con un arma?!

Gaige se puso colorada por la ira.

-Vale, ¡ya basta! Es suficiente Axton.

-No, las cosas como son. Mira- se dirigió a Gaige señalando a su alrededor- ¿Te recuerdo dónde estamos? Esto es Pandora. La Pandora donde no te vale de nada ser la primera de la clase en matemáticas. Aquí más que en otro lugar se pone en práctica "la ley del más fuerte". Y si no que te lo diga él.

Señaló a Salvador. Se hizo un silencio. Salvador apenas se había dado cuenta de que lo habían mencionado.

-¿Eh?- dijo cuando vio que lo miraban a él- eh, eh,eh,eh yo no quiero saber nada de vuestras movidas y DRAMÁTICAS discusiones. Solo parad de echaros mierda, joder.

- Es verdad, hablamos demasiado- clavó la mirada en Axton.

Axton se volvió a ella, interrogante, cuando entonces, se encontró con su puño, que fue directo a su cara.

Axton gimió retrocedió ante tal inesperado ataque como si pensara que la chica nunca iba a actuar de aquella manera cogiéndolo tan desprevenido. Miro a la chica incrédulo.

Con su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, le había dado con su prótesis metálica y si, había dolido.

Maya y Salvador cruzaron una mirada de complicidad esperando lo peor.

-Tenías razón, dijo simplemente Salvador antes de que lo dos fueran a por ellos evitando que se mataran entre ellos a base de puños.

Cada uno cogió al que le pillaba más cerca. Salvador cogió a Gaige mientras que Maya intentaba Detener el ataque de Axton. Ambos empezaron a forcejear y a retorcerse intentando a su vez estrangular a su oponente.

Así los cuatro se metieron en una especie de inmadura pelea sin sentido mientras que el Claptrap, Zero y Krieg miraban.

-¿¡QUIEN ES LA PIÑATAAAA?! ¡PORQUE AÚN NO VEO LA SANGRE! ¡Y QUIERO CARAMELOS DE FRESA!

Zero a su lado, dio un suspiro. Cansado de tanta gilipollez.

-Ridículo- dijo observando a la panda de negados que se peleaban entre ellos por motivos que no lograba comprender.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos chicos! La respuesta no es la violencia!- intentaba calmar el claptrap- hay otras maneras de luchar... como...¡Una una pelea de baile!

-Claptrap, o ayudas... o te callas!-gritó Maya- Axton! Para! AHORA!

-¡No, a mi no me vacila una niña de 16 años!

Axton agarró a Gaige en un intento por darle una lección su mano se cerró en un puño pero, al doblar el brazo su codo fue al rostro de Maya sin querer.

Maya se llevó una mano al rostro gimiendo de dolor. Axton se giró y Gaige en un momento de confusión fue completamente inmovilizada por Salvador.

-Tu nariz esta chorreando sangre- observó Axton muy sorprendido.

Maya observó la sangre en sus manos.

-No me digas- respondió tercamente- no me había dado cuenta.

Axton noto el sarcasmo de maya arrepintiéndose de su comportamiento y poca sensibilidad.

-Esto... Estas bien?

"¿Que si estoy bien?" Maya iba a explotar. Cuando lo hizo Krieg por él.

-¡PIDE PERDÓN!

-...Que..!?- Axton se giró.. Ahora, delante y a cuatro cabezas de él se encontraba un psicópata muy indignado con un enorme hacha cuya sierra que empezó a girar descontrolando.

-¡A LA CHICA BONITA! ¡PIDELA PERDOOOOOON!

-¡PE-PERDÓN!

- A MI NO, ¡A LA CHICA AZUL!

-PERDÓN MAYA. PERDONAME, ¡PERDONAMEEEEEEE!- gritó el comando mirando a Maya en la más absoluta agonía, suplicando por su vida.

A Maya no le dio tiempo a perdonarlo.

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMM ¡nnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO!.-gritó el psicópata insatisfecho levantó su hacha sobre él y lo dejó caer al comando.

-¡OSTIAS!- Axton se echó a un lado justo a tiempo. Chocando con Gaige y Salvador que cayeron al suelo.

El hacha cayó con la fuerza descomunal del psicópata colisionando contra el suelo agrietado que provocó una orbe de fuego que hizo retroceder a todos con una exclamación.

Sobre todo a Maya que tropezó al toparse con el claptrap cayendo de espaldas justo encima del escáner.

Su cuerpo soltó una descarga eléctrica.

* * *

><p>Algo desencadenó aquella descarga pues un estruendoso sonido salió de los mecanismos de la puerta y se miraban intentando descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando.<p>

-Cambio de fase...-habló una voz apenas audible entre el chirriante sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Los mecanismos de la puerta cesaron con un ruido estridente.

Y la puerta empezó a abrirse… muy lentamente. Mientras, los buscadores se encontraban petrificados en el suelo sin comprender que había pasado.

-Pero que...? ¿ como...?-Miraron a Maya- ¿Que has hecho?

-¿Yo..?-dijo Maya un poco descolocada- Yo nada!

-No ha sido ella...he sido yo- habló una voz. Maya palideció por un momento. Reconoció aquella voz.

Observó en la pantalla agrietada del escáner como empezó a parpadear un fondo azul lleno de números en el que apareció una mujer joven de ojos azules muy intensos...

Maya reconoció a aquella mujer que de forma borrosa, como un espectro blanco, como su piel, había aparecido en sueños. Le vinieron mil preguntas a la mente pero apenas pudo decir...

-...Angel?

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi...Maya -sonrió la mujer de la pantalla.

A Maya se hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Que coño? ¿La conoces?

-Ahora sí...- respondió ella evadiendo el tema para las posibles preguntas que empezaban a merodear en sus mentes- y ahora vosotros también. Soy Angel.

-Angel...-repitió Axton.

Todos ellos observaban la pantalla pero Axton era el primero embobado, mirando aquellos ojos que le parecían tan...increíbles e hipnotizantes.

-¿No lo entiendo...qué ha pasado con la puerta?-Dijo Gaige- ¡La has abierto! Pero...¿¡Como?!

-Es lo que tiene ser una inteligencia artificial conectada a casi todo lo que hay en este planeta.

-Una...inteligencia artificial?-Axton pareció un poco decepcionado. En cambio a Gaige le brillaron los ojos de curiosidad.

-Si- hizo una pausa- Vereis, es difícil de explicar. Tendréis muchas preguntas lo se. Lo único que debeis saber es que estoy aquí para ayudaros en vuestro cometido.

-Espera, espera, espera...¿Que cometido?

Ella no respondió, se dedicaba a evadir sus preguntas con otras respuestas que los dejaban aún más inquietos.

-Nos veremos pronto buscadores de la cámara. Por lo pronto solo debeis seguir vuestro camino a Sanchuary. Ahora sois, los nuevos héroes de Pandora.

-¿Heroes dices?- Salvador negó con la cabeza- Ya nos llamaron héroes. Y casi acabamos muertos. No, este no es lugar para héroes...

-Solo manteneos juntos, y todo irá bien- La chica desapareció de la pantalla.

Las puertas ya estaban abiertas dejando ver el pequeño puerto improvisado en el que se encontraba el barco del claptrap flotando en las aguas Pandorianas.

Se creó un silencio entre ellos que fue roto por Gaige.

-¡Pfff! Mantenernos juntos….repitió ella- pero si casi nos matamos entre nosotros- dijo apartando a Axton de su lado con un empujón despectivo.


End file.
